Molly and Mitzi's Magical Melody
by AshRB
Summary: Molly and Mitzi are two normal girls until one day they are sucked into the world of Harvest Moon! Follow their weird adventures as they try to find a way home. Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Mt Dew

**This is my first Harvest Moon Fan-Fic! I'm not truely doing it alone. My friend animeloverninjaReina93 from gaia is kinda my co-author and the chick who inspired "Molly".( I'm the chick who inspired "Mitzi".) So this story is dedicated to her. I'm terribly sorry about my spelling... Believe it or not my computer doesn't have spellcheck! I have to use WORDPAD! I'm sure you've seen worse spelling before though... If there is a word or words you don't understand, let me know. If you see any writing in ( ) it's me commenting on something, not part of the story. **

**Disclamer: How could _I_ own Harvest Moon? Wish I could...**

**Chapter One: The Unknown Powers of Mt. Dew**

_A friendly breeze ingulfed the girl's body, scatering the red, orange, and yellow maple leaves around her like a cloak. The setting fall sun's rays bounced off her curly, dark-red, waist-lengh hair as well as the alpine clouds. Her sparkleing brown eyes were closed in a jubliant feeling of true freedom._

_Find the melody..._

" Err... Molly... We're almost at school..."

The girl with the curly red hair was asleep at a very bad time. Her head, which was set upon her camo messenager bag, lurched to the right as the school bus turned a sharp left onto the street in front of the Middle School building. Her head landed on her friend's shoulder and the girl continued to sleep on. The friend, Mitzi, lightly shook the girl, Molly, in attemp to awaken her. The attemp was futile. She tried again. Also didn't work. The bus slowly began to roll to a stop in front of the school gym. Mitzi began to feel absolutly terrified. What if she couldn't wake her friend up?

Mitzi was not one to be good under pressure. _Any_ kind pressure. From as small as a teacher picking on her to answer a question, to as large as climbing a steep cliff. Although, if you asked her which she would rather do, she would probley answer by climbing that cliff! Mitzi was a shy person, you see. Not extremley shy, not even very shy. Just shy by the meaning that she couldn't always think of what to say while talking. It's a little embarusing to have to stop in mid sentence because you lost your train of thought. Most of the time, Mitzi had to fake intrest in subjects that bored her anyway. 8th grade girls _really_ needed new things to talk about. Who cared who so-and-so was going out with anyway? It wasn't the gossipers' business! Make-up? A waste of time! Finally entering the so-called "dream world" called high school? Mitzi would rather puke then think about that! Middle school was bad enough!

Mitzi also suffered from the kind of shyness that comes from meeting new people. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually introduced herself to someone. She always waited for the person to come introduce themself to her or have a third person introduce the two. The girl's shyness had NOTHING to do with the fact that she waired glasses. The girl's glasses also played no part in her loving to read, write, and play video games. The glasses equals geekiness clishe' angered the girl almost more then anything else in the world!

Anger was an emotion that Mitzi sometimes found hard to control. The clishe' that said that red-heads have bad tempers applied to her as well. Her hair was a scarlit-orange color, cut a little below her chin. Oh how she hated the red-head clishe' as well!

Kids began to climb off the bus in a fighting, pushing sort of manner. Alarmed, Mitzi rested her blue eyes on Molly and was relieved to see that the sleepy head was waking up.

"Hey, Mitzi. How are you doing?"

Although a polite question, the voice who had asked it had a mocking, flirting tone. If there was one thing Mitzi hated more then the clishes againest her, it was the boy who had asked the question.

Mitzi didn't even bother turning around. She knew the voice belonged to Camran, the school's cockiest, jockiest, most flirtatous jerk EVER! None of the teachers could stand him! Half the kids too! But the other half of the peers thought he was the funnest guy in the world! His hobbies? Well, besides being a cocky, cheating jerk while playing sports, the boy specilized in bugging poor, quiet girls like Mitzi by trying to flirt with them! Mitzi could barely resist the urge to give him two, very black eyes whenever she heard his mocking words.

Molly was still half-asleep, so she couldn't really understand what anyone was saying. She yawned and sliped the messenager bag strap around her shoulder. Meanwhile, Mitzi pushed herself into the crowded bus isle and held back the people behind her to let her friend out. Molly said thank-you to her and sliped out of the seat and began the short walk to the front of the bus. Mitzi kept her head bent low and followed. The quiet girl's obvious ignorence of him didn't bother Camran a bit. Actually, he thought it made it all the more fun. Flirting was like a game to him. He and his also jerky friends sometimes had contests to see how many girls they could bug in one day. Today was one of thoughs days.

"Come on, Mitzi, look at me. I know you want me." he tried again to get her attention.

Mitzi quickley jumped off the bus into the ocean of students and made her way into the center. It was a way of escaping the horrid boy that she had used many times before. She had learned to master it. There wasn't much to master, really. One could never find someone in the jumble of kids on their way to their lockers, classes, etc. It worked with Camran. He had already found another poor victum to bug.

Molly teruged dazefully into the school, not noticing as she bumped into kids on the quest to her locker. She stared down at her outfit of camo pants and a red hoodie while pondering about her dream. The fall leaves and voice still hovered in her mind. And the feeling of freedom she had... Molly had never had such a wonderful dream in all of her life. What had the voice said? "Find the melody?" In a way the words made the girl feel like some kind of "chosen one." If it had been Mitzi who had been thinking this she would have scolded herself for thinking of that clishe'.

Like Mitzi, Molly could be quiet at times but was defentally the more "bold" of the two. If Camran had been bothering her, Molly would have told him strait away to "F' off!" This girl had no reason to deal with the crap people tried to dish out at her! Some of the punk-rock music she listened to seemed to flow in her like blood. She also pocessed the red-head clishe', even though...her hair wasn't really red. She had dyed it and it's true color would remain a mystery to anyone who hadn't gone to elementary school with her.

Molly had other intrests then just music. Like Mitzi, this girl enjoyed writing and playing video games. However, she had a talent that her friend didn't have. Drawing anime. If there was one thing Molly loved it was it was anime! She could go on forever about the subject! (However, as the girl behind Mitzi, I can not...)

The dark-red haired girl somehow made it to her locker in one peice. The day was going to be absolute torture! Molly had to tell Mitzi about her dream imediantly! Even if the shy girl thought the dream a little clishe', she would understand it's meaning the same way as Molly did. Maybe that was why the two were best friends, they understood eachother. Molly understood why Mitzi hated pressure and Mitzi understood Molly's reasons of anger. There is a saying that says everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. These words defentally aplied to these girls. They had been like sisters ever since they had met in first grade. Rarely had something hurt the bond, but when the occational mishape occured, Molly and Mitzi would still walk away friends in the end.

Molly shut her locker and started her way to her homeroom. The halls were begining to clear as the sound of the warning bell echoed throughout the building. The loud, obnocius ding-a-linging noise finally woke Molly up completly. She was going to be late! The girl picked up her pace and began to sprint towards the room. She walked through the door and sat in her seat just as the final morning bell began to ring. Molly let out a sigh of relief and tried to remember if she had any homework she had to do. Science? No, her class had watched a video. Reading and English? No. Math? Yes, but she had done it the night before. History? Also nothing. Molly had time to do whatever! YAY!

Molly remembered that she had brought the instruction manual from a new Harvest Moon game to show Mitzi. Even though they were girls, Molly and Mitzi were well on their way to becoming video game champions. Their favorite series were Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic, Final Fantasy, Animal Crossing, and the newest thing on there list; Harvest Moon. Mitzi only owned HM:DS and up untill recentally Molly had only owned A Wonderful Life. Both girls had become formilliar with Forget-Me-Not Valley and it's citizens. Both were also ready to explore a new town and GET TO PLAY AS A GIRL!

So Molly had saved up her money and asked her parents to take her to Walmart. Among the Gamecube games, light had seemed to fall from the heavens onto one of the newest consule Harvest Moon games; Magical Melody. Heavenly music seemed to play as the game was sliped into her hands. After the girl had payed for the game and was again seated in the car, time seemed to stop as Molly tore off the plastic and opened the case. She felt lighter then a blue feather as the pages of the instruction booklet were fliped to the marrige page. LOOK! BACHILARES! YES! After getting home, the girl had almost broke the game trying to get it out of the case and into her Gamecube.

Now sitting in her homeroom seat at school, Molly actually looked at the manual more "in-depth" than the night before. She found the answer to a HUGE question that her playing hadn't explained. What gender was the purple person? It was...both? Weird. Oh well, she and Mitzi would still have fun calling it, well, an "it"! It wasn't like the girls would really be mean. Jamie, as "it" was called, was the rival, the badguy. It was alright to make fun of the badguys, right?

And so, the day went by slowly for both girls. Mitzi had to be on the lookout and hide whenever she saw Camran. And Molly had to hold in the feeling of bursting at the seams from wanting to tell her friend about the game...and the dream...

Mitzi stared out the bus window, wondering how she would answer Molly's question. What did she think her friend's dream meant? It couldn't have been something bad like the one she herself had the night before. The dreams were the opposite. Molly's had been about joy, Mitzi's had been sad.

"So what do you think it means?" the curly haired girl asked while pulling at a loose string on her bookbag. The bus turned a corner and she almost fell out of the seat.

Mitzi turned to her friend and looked down, "I...I really don't know. It was a good dream though, the opposite of the one I had..."

Molly regained her balance. "What happened in your dream?"

Mitzi brought her eyes up and took them back down. "Well, there was this spring, I wasn't really there, it was like I was watching it on TV or something. There was this girl with long, purple hair and...and Harvest Sprites...I think I've been playing HM:DS too much. The girl talked about how people forget to care and stuff like that and then she..."

"...turned to stone?"

Mitzi looked up in utter bewilderment. She didn't even need to ask the next question, her face asked it for her.

Molly smiled. "That's exactly how Magical Melody starts," she answered, taking the instruction manual out of her bookbag.

The shy girl couldn't help but let out a squeal. Her spirits were defentally lifted. "That proves it! I HAVE been playing Harvest Moon to much lately!" she laughed.

The other girl laughed too. "Not as much as I'll be! I almost have this Kurt dude's love points up high enough to get married!"

"You get to play as a girl! Lucky you, Molly!"

Molly fliped to the marrige page to show her friend the bachilares. The bus turned again, but this time the girl was ready and placed her hand on the seat in front of her to keep from tipping over. She found the page and handed the manual to Mitzi, smile still on her face.

Mitzi was smiling too. How lucky her friend was! She had been reading about this game for some time and it was suppose to be one of the best Harvest Moons ever! She chatted to people on the message boards on gamefaqs and gaiaonline about it. She had read stories on fanfiction about it. Heck, she had just had a dream about it! It was destany for her to play this game! She skimed over the pictures of the boys in the manual. A few looked like some characters in HM:DS! For instace, Alex looked like a docter named Trent who came for a few of the festivales. Ray looked a little like the explorer Cliff. Mitzi looked at the girls. There were even more girls who came from the other games! Ann was defentally based off all the other Anns. Ellen looked a little like the nurse, Elli; and wasn't there an old lady named Nina?

"So, who would you marry?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't really say their personalities..."

"It's a game."

"I know, but I'd go insane if I say, married a fish-crazed person."

Molly laughed. "Then don't marry Ray!"

"When would I even get a chance to play?"

"Maybe you could come over this weekend?"

"SWEET!"

And so the two talked some more untill the bus rolled to a stop on front of Mitzi's house. Obviously, the conversation had to end, so the two said good-bye and parted ways for the moment.

Mitzi gently ran her fingers over the Magical Melody game case. In a few moments her destany would be forfilled and her life would be whole. (I'm sad, aren't I?) She was in Molly's room awaiting her friend's return from her quest some Mountain Dew and some munchies. Yes, the girls were finally having their sleepover after an agonizing day of listening to preps and hiding from Camran. Molly strained her ears, listening for Molly's footsteps outside the bedroom door.

"I'm coming, Mitzi! You can open up the Gamecube, but wait till I'm there to insert the game!" the hostess yelled while carrying a tray holding refreshments up the stairs.

Mitzi crawled to the system and frowned when she saw it was unpluged.

"Can I plug it in?" she asked loud enough so her friend could hear her from where ever she was.

"Yes!"

Opon hearing the reply, Mitzi began to look around the room in search of an outlet. She found one behind a pile of CD cases beside the door. She crawled with the cord in hand and pluged in the Gamecube. It was a long distance for the cord, it barely touched the ground. The girls would have to be carefull not to trip on it. Mitzi went back to the Gamecube and pressed the open button. Molly opened the door and walked in carrying a tray filled with the nessisary sleepover foods. Potato chips, popcorn, a small box of pizza, Mt. Dew, etc. She did not see the cord...

The tray went flying out of Molly's hands. Mitzi jumped up and was able to catch most of the now airborne items, except for a lone can of pop. The Mt. Dew landed with great force next to the Gamecube and...exploded, sending tiny droplets of soft drink around the room and drenching the system in it's stickiness.

"NO!" both girls cried at once, running to the beloved consule.

Actually and luckally, the Gamecube seemed perfectly fine. The girls grabbed the item closest to them, a blanket, and began to dry it off. Without farther hestitation, the game was inserted and the system turned on.

The TV screan went black and the room became dark. Before one of the girls could blame it on the pop, a swirling purple vortex apered on the glass of the TV. The votex began to pull at Molly and Mitzi, draging them toward it.

"What's going on!" one or maybe both of them yelled, drowned out by the sound of something like a tornado.

Soon the red-heads were surrounded by darkness. Unconscious.

**Well? I could have started better... I just wanted to explain their personalities and stuff... Read and Reveiw! No flames, but advice is allowed!**


	2. The Exciting Ranch Plan

**I would like to thank AnimeFreak2306 and Kyatsu-chan. Thanks so much for reveiwing! Again, sorry for my spelling mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I own the chick known as Mitzi. All other characters, places, and themes are owned by animeloverninjaReina93 or Natsume or no one...**

**Previously on Molly and Mitzi's Magical Melody...**

_"What's going on!" one or maybe both of them yelled, drowned out by the sound of something like a tornado._

_Soon the red-heads were surrounded by darkness. Unconscious._

**Chapter Two: The Exciting Ranch Plan**

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...and ow again..." murmered Mitzi as she groggly picked herself, rubbing her head in attemp to numb the pain that was begining to form in it.

The girl was in one heck of a daze and her surroundings seemed more bleary then the time when she actidentally cracked her glasses in first grade. She had completly distroyed that pair...Her parents had hidden her video game controllers for two weeks as punishment. It wasn't her fault! She liked her glasses, unlike most girls who had to wair them. It was like they protected her in a way...Anyway, even though Mitzi's surroundings were unclear, she sensed immendiantly that something was wrong. Not something that was nessisarily dangerus, just something that seemed...differant. Very differant.

Like have you ever woken up one night and relized that you grew two inches? More than that maybe? Four inches? Six inches? Maybe even a whole foot? (For people who live outside of America, I don't know much about cenimeters...I'm sorry.)

Well, as the ground Mitzi was staring at came into focuss, she relized part of what was wrong. She didn't exactley look like a Middle School student anymore... This scared Mitzi greatly. Unlike most kids, she didn't want to grow up. She was perfectly happy with her before-teen-age life. For reasons she didn't understand, Mitzi seemed taller, bigger, and older. When everything came into clear focuss, the poor girl screamed with absolute terror when she saw her body.

She WAS older!

"NOOO!!! This has to be a nightmare!" Mitzi pinched herself. Nope. She was awake. The girl fell to knees and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Hard. Very hard. She cried hard. You done reading about how she cried? Cause she was SAD! (I would be.)

When Mitzi's tears finally slowed down to sobs, she suddenly relized there was something on her back. She glanced at her arm. There was a bookbag strap around it. There was a matching strap on her other shoulder as well. She was wairing a bookbag?

"What the Heck?" she asked herself while shaking her head and still holding back some loose sobs.

Mitzi sliped the bookbag off her shoulders and unziped it. Inside she found variess odds and ends. Some bottles of water, a bag off gold coins, some fresh mushrooms, berries of many kinds, a notepad, a pencil, a diary that had yet to be written in, and...a birth certificate? Shruging, the girl took the certificate out. It read...

_Mitzi _The last name was bleared out.

_Born: Summer 30 at 11:59 pm in the year 1893 of our goddess_

_To the parents of _The names were bleared here as well

_Is the sister of her twin Molly_

The rest was bleared out as well.

The girl's face couldn't be more...normal? "Okay...I don't really know how to act at is point in time. Sure Molly can be my sister, and sure we can pretend that we were born around a hundred years before we really were," she mused to herself, "Wait a minute, did it say 'in the year of our _goddess_'?!"

Goddess? HARVEST MOON! People on fanfiction were always useing the word "goddess" in the place of "lord" in Harvest Moon stories!

"YAY!!!!!" Mitzi jumped up and started running around, waving her arms like an insane person." I'm in the Harvest Moon world! How the heck I got here, I have no clue! I think I'll run around for no reason some more!" (I really would do that.)

While doing so, our happy little friend tripped over a body laying still on the ground. The trip caused Mitzi to snap out of her weird little slap-happiness and breathe like a normal person. The moderate air-flow to her brain calmed her and she was again the alert, worried girl that she usally was. Just in an adult body.

The body was Molly, being the sleepy head she was, Mitzi's excitedness hadn't awakened her. She too had a grown up body.

"Molly! Molly! Wake up!" Mitzi said while shakeing her frien...er..._sister_.

Molly sighed, annoyed in her sleep, but began to wake up anyway. Her eyes were all watery for some reason so she rubbed them with her fist. Yawning, Molly stoped rubbing her now kinda sore eyes and actually opened them.

Seeing the adult Mitzi, the semi confused girl shruged and said, "This must be one of thoughs dreams where we're grown-up asassions..."

"We're not asassions! We're in Harvest Moon!" Mitzi yelled, becoming hyper again.

"Oh, okay. What a cool dream...Where are all the characters and stuff?..."

"It's not a dream! Look in your bookbag...er...rucksack! There should be a birth certifcate that says we're sisters!"

Molly did as avised. A smile crept on her face as she read the document. Wow. If only this were real...The dark-red-headed girl didn't believe it when Mitzi said this wasn't a dream. Of chorse this was a dream. Her friend jumping everywhere was proof.

"Hey, Mitzi! Could you stop jumping and let me be the hyper one for a bit? At least one of us should be sane at a time." Molly asked watching as her friend continued to be a lunitic.

"Yeah...sure," Mitzi answered, calming down quite a bit.

Molly began to jump around, waving her arms, being all happy, and what-not. Like Mitzi had, the dark-red headed girl tripped over something, only this time it was a rock. Opon falling, Molly realized she wasn't in a dream and with that out of the way, we could finally move on with our story.

"Hey, look! A path!" Mitzi stated while pointing at said road, "Wow! Things are really random here!"

"I love random things! Don't you my-up-untill-recentally-best-friend-who-is-still-my-best-friend-but-now-my-sister-as-well!?" Molly replied.

"Yes, yes I do! Hey, why are we talking all weird like this?"

"It might be because we have just somehow been transported into the world of one of our favorite game series."

"Yeah, good point."

So, Molly and Mitzi followed the path until it led into an area that contained a cliff shaped like a bowl. There was a crack, per-se', in the "bowl" that possibly led to a valley. The girls looked at eachother and knew that the other was thinking the same thing. Mitzi started running up the path while Molly looked up at the sky and smiled. In the words of Cinderella, "this was a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

"Forget-Me-Not Valley, here we come!" Molly laughed into the air. After a few more excited giggles, she too began to run.

Mitzi waited for her at the opening. She let her eyes follow the rest of the path. After being so flat for so long it suddenly dropped into the valley. It would have been perfect sledding hill had it been winter. The shy girl raised her eyes from the path. This was the Forget-Me-Not Valley from A Wonderful Life. Vesta's fields had already begun to grow their crops, even though it was only early spring. Celia was out in the fields with her shoulders slumped, like someone had just broke her heart...or something...Galen had already built the house across from Vesta's, meaning Nina had died. Poor guy. Mitzi could just barely see over the river, but did her best to try and get a look at the farm. She could see a few cows and a horse, but not much else. On the side of the river that was across from Galen's, Flora was sitting on one of the benches. Muffy came out from the farm's path singing "It's a Great Day to be Alive" so loud that Mitzi could hear it even though she was far away. The happy blonde ran across the bridge and Celia stopped tending the crops of Vesta's farm to give her a look that clearly said "I hate you." Molly finally joined her friend at the opening and watched as Muffy continued her little parade.

"Wait a minute. Weren't we playing Magical Melody?" Mitzi asked confused.

"Maybe we put A Wonderful Life in. Heck, we don't even know how we got here..." Molly answered.

"I have a strong feeling pointing toward the Moutain Dew..."

"WELLCOME TO FORGET-ME-NOT VALLEY!" Muffy came running towards them, skipping and going "La la la!"

"Oh no..."

"HI! MY NAME IS MUFFY, WIFE TO THE OH-SO-AWESOME FARMER MARK!"

"Er...I thought the male farmer's name was Jack..."

"OH SILLYS! OUR LIL' JACK IS ONLY A TODDLER."

"Stop it, Muffy. Your scareing them." Flora came walking towards the three, shakeing her head at Muffy's hyperness, "If your looking for the adult Jack, your in the wrong time period. Last time I saw him he was looking for a time machine so he could go the Forget-Me-Not Valley of the future. The one in..." she stoped talking and looked at Muffy, who was now running from Celia's attack of tomatoes.

"The one in what?" Molly and Mitzi asked in unison.

Flora took her eyes off of Muffy, who was now covered in tomatoes, curtisey of Celia, and answered," It's not safe to talk here. What I'm going to tell you could ruin everyone's sense of reality. I've got to get back to the dig-site now. I'll tell you tomorow." With that, she turned away from the girls and started her way to the dig-site.

"I bet she was going to say DS..." Mitzi stated.

Flora turned around. "Yep. That's what I was going to say." she said simply, then she continued on her way.

"Well...Let's go to the inn..." Molly...said, while AshRB ran out of ideas of words that mean the same as "said."

-

The girls walked inside the inn and were greeted politely by Ruby.

"Hello, girls. Pealse sit down. Welcome to the Inner Inn. What brings you to Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Well," Molly began after sitting," My name is Molly. This is my twin sister, Mitzi. Err..." she stopped. What should she say. Flora warned them of ruining the HM characters' sence of reality.

"We followed a path and ended up here," Mitzi finished, stating what was simply the truth.

"Oh, that's nice!" Ruby exclaimed,"Do all adventerures have red hair? A year or so ago, we had a girl named Nami stay with us, she had red hair too."

There was a long silence.

"Well..." said Molly.

"Well..."said Mitzi.

"Well..."said Ruby.

"Hey! Hey!" said Rock as he busted through the door.

"Oh, goddess..." all three females moaned.

"Where is the party!?" the blonde boy shouted happily. He then saw our two heroines. "Hello, ladies! You come to get a glimpse of the legendary Rock?"

Molly raised her eye brows and Mitzi was ready to hide behind her friend.

Rock saw how scared Mitzi looked. "Oh. I guess you had a bad history with flirty guys...I'm really sorry if I brought back some bad memerys..." he then went back outside, his air of ego-ness gone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well...That was a first..." Ruby said after many more moments of akward silence.

"If he had started flirting..." Mitzi let her statement trail off and couldn't help but roll up a fist.

"Hey, look!" Molly exclaimed running over to the inn's newly added bullitan board. She took a flyer off of it and began to read.

_**The Exciting Ranch Plan!**_

_We're looking for Ranchers!_

_Would you like to work in Flower Bud Village?_

_Buy property that you choose and live in a warm and rewarding Ranch Lifestyle!_

The Mayor of Flower Bud Village.

"..."

"..."

"... ..."

"Well?" Molly asked Mitzi.

"I guess we could. We're suppose to be playing..." Mitzi stopped and looked at Ruby, remembering what Flora had said.

"Would you like to stay in Nami's old room for the night?" Ruby asked the girls, looking quite confused.

"Yes, pealse."

"That will be 200g"

The girl's had 1000g among them. They payed Ruby and went up to the room.

"...Magical Melody." Mitzi finished after the door was closed.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to us..." Molly sighed, finally letting what happened sink in.

"We're completly free..."

"No preps..."

"No Camran..."

"No chores..."

"No school..."

"No rules..."

"I still can't believe this is happening..."

"Me either..."

"This is so cool!

"I wonder if our parents will notice we're gone..."

"How will we get back..."

Realtiy was begining to sink in. How would they get home?

"Well, we better get some rest."

There were two beds in the room so both girls chose one to lay on. Then they relized...

...it was only 3:00 in the afternoon...

**Oh the random drama. What will our heroines do? Read and Review!**


End file.
